Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to the hydrogenation reactions of fluoroolefins with H2 in the presence of a palladium catalyst supported on a carrier, compositions of palladium supported on α-Al2O3 and their use in the fluoroolefin hydrogenation processes.
Description of Related Art
Hydrofluoroalkanes can be employed in a wide range of applications, including their use as refrigerants, solvents, foam expansion agents, cleaning agents, aerosol propellants, dielectrics, fire extinguishants and power cycle working fluids. For example, HFC-236ea (CF3CHFCHF2) can be used as a heat transfer medium, foam expansion agent, fire extinguishant, et al. Similarly, HFC-245eb (CF3CHFCH2F) can be used as a heat transfer medium, foam expansion agent, et al. HFC-236ea and HFC-245eb are also intermediates in the production of HFO-1234yf (CF3CF═CH2) which is a refrigerant with zero ozone depletion potential and low global warming potential.